


Kill the Exes

by prettyboiiharringrove



Series: Daddy!Steve && Officer!Hargrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crime Boss AU, Crime boss Steve, Criminal AU, Harringrove, M/M, Police Officer AU, crime boss steve harrington, daddy steve officer hargrove, dsoh, harringrove au, officer billy hargrove, officer hargrove, sugar baby billy hargrove, sugar daddy steve harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiiharringrove/pseuds/prettyboiiharringrove
Summary: If you asked Billy, he would tell you that it’s perfectly valid to murder your lover’s exes, especially if they broke his heart.





	Kill the Exes

“So what you’re saying is I  _can’t_  kill this Wheeler chick?”

“For the  _thousandth_  time,  **yes**  that’s what I’m saying,” Steve seems annoyed, and if you didn’t know he was talking to Billy, you’d think he's talking to a petulant child from his tone alone.

Billy either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care about how Steve's talking to him, because he is a determined little shit.

“Okay but —”

“No buts.”

“But babe.”

“I said no.”

“But  _Steeeeeve_.”

Oh great, he’s whining, fucking whining. 

“That won’t work, the answer’s still no.”

“But…why?”

“Because she’s an old friend and she works for me.”

Billy pauses for a moment.

For a few brief seconds Steve thinks  _finally, it’s over_ , but now Billy has his arms crossed, pouting and glaring, and it would be adorable how much like a child the _officer_  in front of him looks, if he wasn’t being such a goddamn brat.

“Okay but she also broke your heart and left you for some  **freak**.”

“Be nice,” Steve sounds like he's scolding him, like there's a threat on the tip of his tongue that he could easily make Billy listen or at the very least get him back for it later.

Normally Billy would listen, but as we’ve already determined, he's being a brat so…

“No.”

“What did you just say?”

“I  _said_  no.”

“Billy behave.”

“I just don’t see why —”

“Billy.”

“No seriously, I mean  —”

“You do realize that if she didn’t break up with me, we wouldn’t be dating.”

“As if,” Billy scoffs, pride dancing in his eyes, momentarily replacing his frustration. The clear arrogance gives this little burst of warmth to Steve’s heart, because it's one of those little things that Billy says that means so much more than it sounds.

It means Billy thinks they're meant to be. Steve bites back his smile, knowing that it'll ruin the point and encourage Billy’s behavior.

“What makes you so sure you’d be able to steal me away?”

“Look at her and look at me Steve. Is there really any competition? Plus she seems so… _vanilla_. You have way more fun with me don’t you,” Billy looks so fucking smug and it's because he knows he's right.

Steve constantly praises his boyfriend and part of that includes telling him he's the best he's ever had. Eventually Billy worked past his own insecurities enough to realize that Steve wasn’t just saying that to keep him around but he actually meant it.

Steve knows that even though Billy would use it against him and play it off that it's this simple little thing, the praise means a lot to Billy, so he keeps it up despite Billy’s little teasing.

“Alright, you can shut up now.”

“Whatever. So, what I’m getting at is —”

“Billy, you’re not fucking killing her !!”

“Okay, but that seems unfair.”

“Suck it up.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

Billy  _finally_  concedes, lets it go and Steve is so fucking relieved, he can finally breathe without Billy trying to convince him to let him murder Nancy because  _‘come on **daddy** , it’s not like we can’t clean it up. No one has to know. I can write up in the paperwork that it was an accident’_.

The funniest part is that he's not even bothered that Billy'ts talking about murdering his friend just because Steve had once loved her; no, Steve's fucking  **annoyed**  because the manipulative little shit had tried to use ‘daddy’ against him.

Fucking brat.

Either way, it was over now and Steve could move onto more important things.

_Finally_ …

“ — so what about Jonathan?”

“ _BILLY_!!”


End file.
